


Wings

by sugarblossom



Category: Celeste (Video Game), Hello Charlotte (Video Games)
Genre: Fluffish, Gen, Self indulgent fic go brrrr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: It's not every day you encounter someone who also reached the top and beyond.
Relationships: Charlotte Wiltshire & Madeline (Celeste)
Kudos: 7





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> CW: mention of food

The red flag glowed in the partial sunshine, conducting the snowflakes. 

As the clouds below spiraled the horizon, framing the sun like an eye, the sky above flickered on.

Madeline dashed up to the top of Celeste mountain once again, stopping as she saw someone else already there. 

Seemingly a teenager, the girl glanced up at Madeline, dangling her book over the edge of the mountain. 

“...Hi!” Madeline greeted with a wave. “Congratulations on making it up to the summit!”

The girl’s two long tufts of white hair fluttered in the breeze as she smiled. “You’ve gone through many struggles and challenges to get here.” Before Madeline could respond, she continued, “I’m Charlotte, it’s nice to meet you!”

“It’s nice to meet you too!”

Charlotte’s black robe pooled around her like book pages. 

Badeline twitched as Madeline sat next to Charlotte. “You’ve gone through a lot too, haven’t you?”

Hair lapping across her forehead, Charlotte exhaled with a chuckle. It didn’t fog up in the cold. 

“I guess you could say that. It has taken me a long time to come to terms with myself after all. All of myself.” Charlotte trailed a hand over her mouth, eyes as stormy as the churning clouds below yet as bright as the setting sunshine. 

“Understandable! My friends supporting me whenever I needed it really helped.”

Like switching masks, Charlotte grinned. “I’m happy for you! Genuinely!”

The smell of ink surrounded them. 

Madeline glanced at Charlotte’s way too pale face. 

Wait, where did her book go?

Madeline took a deep breath, suspending an imaginary feather. She smiled, giving a short nod before following Charlotte’s gaze down at the landscape. 

Reaching out a finger, Charlotte caught a snowflake, as fragile as a butterfly stopping for a rest.

Faint golden pulses and the sound of scrittering of slime.

When Madeline glanced over, everything was normal. She fidgeted with her heart buttons. 

“I made a strawberry pie, would you like to come down and have any?” Madeline asked. 

Strawberry ice cream scoops, whipped cream, topped with a pair of angel wings. 

Charlotte chuckled, her voice soft. “It’s ok.” Madeline blinked, Charlotte didn’t. “I’m going to explore this mountain.”

Drifting to her feet, Charlotte sported a smile that was just a tad too stiff for a human. 

Madeline paused for a moment. “Ok. Please stay safe.”

Charlotte only turned away, her black overcoat billowing like heat waves. “You too.”

A gust of wind later, Charlotte disappeared. 

All that was left was a single white cherry blossom, delicately spun like sugar and speckled like stars.

It was magical. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone has a nice week ahead!
> 
> There are plenty of great games out there, but these two will always hold a special place in my heart!


End file.
